Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 2
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: July 15, 2019 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 2 Hours & 10 minutes |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Fantasy Mystery Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: The Final Chapter |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Rated PG-13 for violence, scary scene. |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed, Edd n Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 1 |} Ed, Edd n Eddy: Final Chapter: Part 2 is the eighth and final film of The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends film, The Eds search for Rumpel's remaining mid-life in their effort to destroy him. Plot The film picks up where Part 1 left off, with Rumpelstillskin stealing the Elder Wand from Albus Dumbledore's tomb and shooting a large bolt of lightning into the sky. It then cuts to Peach Creek which is no longer a colourful the Cul-de-sac, but a shadowy concentration camp surrounded by Were-cats and Were-wolfs with the Kids and the People being marched through the Peach Creek Jr. High. Leo stands in the top of the School building and watches the kids and the people with a blank expression. At Shell Side, Eddy sits in front of Diana's grave after the latter's funeral, give a red flower and a kissed on top of the grave stone. He suspects that there is a Horcrux in Vittoria's vault at Peach Creek's Bank, so Eddy and the Eds strike a deal with Hopkins: Hopkins will get them into Peach Creek's Bank to find the Horcrux in exchange for the Silver Sword, a bargain to which the trio reluctantly agree. He retrieves the Cup, but Hopkins snatches the sword and abandons the trio, leaving them cornered by the alerted security. The three release the dragon guardian and flee on it's back. Eddy sees a vision of [King Rumpelstillskin killing goblins, warriors, including Hopkins, and learns that the King is aware of the theft. Eddy also realises there is a Horcrux somewhere in Peach Creek, in some way connected to Helena Rowena "Peach Creek" Harrison. The Eds apparate into Peach Creek's Stores, and set off alarms. They are rescued by Diana's father, who instructs the portrait of his daughter, Diana's mother, to fetch Jimmy, who leads the trio through a secret passageway into Cul-de-Sac. Leo ears of Eddy's return and warns staff and students of the severe punishment for aiding Eddy. Eddy confronts to Eddy's Brother, who flees after The Principle challenges him to a duel. Principle gathers the community of Peach Creek to prepare for battle. At Fiona's insistence, Eddy speaks to Helena Rowena Harrison's ghost. The ghost reveals that Rumpelstillskin performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, which is in the Wood. Ed and Edd go to the the Sewers, where Double D destroys the Horcrux cup with a Basilisk fang. In the Wood, Kevin, James and Jack attack Eddy, but Edd and Ed intervene. James casts a Fiendfyre curse and unable to control it, is burned to death - Kevin and Jack are saved by the Eds. Eddy then stabs the crown with the Basilisk fang and Ed kicks it into the Wood where it is been buried. As the Peach Creek's people is attacked by Rumel's forces, Eddy, seeing into Rumpel's mind, realizes that his snake, Magini, is the final Horcrux. After entering the Peach Creek Community Pool, the Eds witness Rumpel telling Leo that the Elder Wand cannot serve him until Leo dies, and has Magini kill Leo. Before dying, Leo tells Harry to take his memories to the Pensieve and tells Eddy he love him so much. In the chaos at Peach Creek, Rolf's animals, Principle Antonucci, and Mrs. Antonucci are killed. Order of events in the film * The Were-cats and Were-wolfs guard/Leo watching the kids are marching to school. * Shell Side * The Bank * Dragon Flying Scene * The Secret Passageway * The Edss' Army Reunion * Rumpelstillskin 's Voice and Mrs. Marge sending the little kids to the deep hole. * Making a Drool to shield from the rumpel's army. * Eddy going to the Lane to talk to Hellen, the hot girl to tell the other horcrux. * Rumpelstillskin and his army arrived. * Battle of Peach Creek * Horrcuex buried in the duty * The Fiendfyre * The Swimming Hole * Leo's Death * Break in the battle, Plank, Mrs. Flanker and Principle D. Anotuunic' death. * Eddy's "Death" * Heaven Scene * Kevin's Mum checks if Eddy is still alive * Rumpel's warrior conquering army walk back to Peach Creek. * Jimmy stands up to Rumpelstillskin and Eddy reveals he is alive * Rumpelstillskin and the Eds final showdown. * Vittoria's and Nazz's Duel * Eddy versus Rumpelstillskin * Rumpelstillskin's and Magini's Death * Ed and Edd's Death * Ghosts of Dumbledore, Ed and Double D * Eddy's last wish to go back where there started. * Eddy Got His Life Back * Celebration song and in the end with Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy theme song by The Measel. Characters in Part 2 Casts and Characters * Kathleen Barr.............. * Erin Fitzgerald............ Nazz / May Kanker * Janyse Jaud................ Sarah / Lee Kanker * Peter Kelamis.............. Rolf * Keenan Christenson......... Jimmy * David Paul Grove........... Jonny * Himself.................... Plank * Steve Klassen.............. Jack * Luke Harriet............... Cillian Darcy * Mike Rochelle.............. Prince * Lisa Rowl.................. Lilly * Fiona * Sally * Principal Antonucci Rumpel's World * Olivetti was an old man and the smart man, better than Double D. * Gregorovitch/Young Gregorovitch was 115 years old man and crime for taking the Elder Wand. * Dumbledore was a professor of the Wizard School of Magic and He died from 2 years old. * Alex Dallion was crazy person little. * Dallas was a Wandmaker guy who look after the wands. * Evil Tim as the villain * queen of darkness as the villan * Keon Marlon was new presedent of the united state of america and Rumpel's army. * Vittoria was the crazy Pysco killer lady with the big boobs and likes to torture everyone. * Karl Marx was the leader of Rumpel's Bounting hunter to find Eddy. * Wolf was the Rumpel's bounting hunter. * Mr Dargis as the lawyer has return from the movie; "(Ed Edd n Eddy in London: The Movie)" * Lena ReCalin as the twins has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Colin ReCalin as the twins has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Miss Blander as the aunt has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Eddie was Ed's pet. * Magini was Rumpel's pet snake and so the Horcruxes * Wilfred was Rolf's pet. * Victor was Rolf's pet. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 2 (soundtrack) Music composer by Jackiechan1212. * Openning title - 2:28 * The Tunnel - 1:09 * The Cup - 1:31 * Dragon Flight - 1:40 * Jimmy - 1:45 * A New Headmaster - 3:25 * Panic in the Cul-de-sac - 1:53 * The Grey Lady - 5:51 * Ed and Sally At the Creek - 1:34 * The Fight - 2:13 * Fire Escape - 3:08 * Battlefield - 2:00 * Leo's Demise - 2:15 * The Tales of Olivetti - 7:14 * The Ring of Fire - 6:08 * Eddy's Sacrifice - 1:15 * Eddy's Surrenders - 1:30 * Jimmy the Hero - 2:17 * Final Showdown - 6:37 * Rumpelstillskin's End - 2:44 * "You Always Be Our Friends" - 4:38 * The Final Chapter - 2:27 * Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Theme song - Mix song by The Measels. Gallery TBT Quotes *'Eddy': Ed and Edd walk in the door How Are You? *'Hopkins': opening his eyes Alive ---- *'Nazz': stand up and duel with Vittoria Not My Sister, YOU BITCH!! ---- *'Eddy': Eds against Rumpelstillskin with there wands WANDS!! *'The Eds': Eds pull out there packet and Rumpelstillskin pull out his wands WANDS!! *'Eddy': HEAT THEM OUT!! *'The Eds': Eds' Wand are flashing gloving, Rumpel is repair to fight SMOKING!! *'Eddy': READY!! *'The Eds': Eds' Wand are flashing gloving again READY!! *'Eddy': Let's show this Bitch, What we Dorks can do.. ---- *'TBT': ---- *'TBT': ---- *'TBT': List of Deaths Category:Movies Category:The movie